Mysteries of the Stars
by kaneki-senpai
Summary: Mikan Sakura is just a normal village girl... Until disaster strikes her village. Now Mikan will have to uncover secrets and stop the madness. Along her journey she meets many people, including a certain raven haired pervert. What will happen on her journey? Will she stop the madness? Will she fall in love? What secrets will she uncover about herself and others around her?(1st Fic)
1. Chapter 1: A New Threat

**_Hello! This is my first fanfic so please help me become better! ^-^ This was inspired by some movies and other fanfics I have read over the years. Please enjoy!~_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters or I would be rich. :D **

**Basically I own nothing.**

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

_In life there is no fairy tales, No happily ever after's,_

_No prince charming. In life it's a reality where_

_You are going to be hurt, you are going to cry._

_But the best thing about reality is that there is a _

_tomorrow._

_**All fairy tales start with a prince, a princess or a commoner, falling in love and marrying. But what if neither knew they were royalty? Would the story change? For this story starts with two kingdoms and a threat that causes confusion and mystery.**_

**_ The Sakura Tree's Fire: Dragons &amp; Stars_**

**_Chapter 1: A New Threat_**

****"Just a little more, Miss Kaoru!" A raven haired young woman, who looked as she was in pain, let out a loud cry. She continued to cry in pain as she pushed harder and harder. Suddenly soft baby cries were heard, echoing the room.

The woman sighed heavily as the other cradled the newly born baby. "You did it Miss Kaoru. Congratulations." The old woman smiled at the young beauty. She handed the baby to her and the woman smiled weakly.

"You're beautiful. Have the eyes of us Hyuuga's." She laughed softly .

The lady watching spoke up. "A boy. It's a boy." Kaoru looked at the baby with her eyes sparkling when suddenly a young man with raven hair came barging in. His face broke out in a smile when he saw the woman and the newborn.

"Ioran, what shall we name him?" Ioran looked at the woman. "Him? It's a boy?" Kauro nodded as she looked back at the now sleeping baby.

The young couple looked lovingly at their new born child when suddenly, Kauro spoke up.

"Natsume."

Ioran looked at his partner, confusion on his face. She just laughed and explained. "His name. I think his name should be Natsume." His face lit up at the name as he nodded his head. They both looked back to Natsume.

"Natsume, the first prince of the Dragon Kingdom, the Fire Prince."

2 weeks later-

A young brunette woman was panting loud with a young man holding her hand tightly. She was crying the loud cries of pain. Young Yuka Yukihara was giving birth. Her husband Izumi Yukihara was worried of what would happen after. The young maid spoke up over the cries.

"You're almost there, Yuka-sama!" After one final push her cries no longer echoed the room, but her newborns cry. She smiled with tears threatening to fall. The man, Izumi was crying tears of relief as he saw his wife was safe.

The young maid quickly took the baby to the couple. "It's a beautiful girl." She handed the baby and quickly bowed a goodbye, leaving the two new parents alone.

Their eyes were twinkling and smiles were etched on their faces. Yuka stroked the baby's cheek when suddenly she spoke up.

"Mikan. Let's name her Mikan."

She smiled softly and looked at the man next to her, smile etched to his face.

"Yes. Mikan Yukihara of the Star Kingdom, the princess of light."

**_.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._**

Two men, shrouded in black, watched the two kingdoms. Each was looking at one kingdom. They made a signal towards the forest that separated the kingdoms. Thousands of people who were also shrouded in black came out.

Half went to one kingdom while the other half went to the other. The two men who gave the signal bowed respectfully towards a man who gave off an aura that was pure evil. He was cold and gave an evil laugh. An evil smirk was planted on his face.

"Be prepared, your highnesses."

**How was it? I don't think it was that good and it needs corrections. I don't have a beta reader or anything so it might have a lot of mistakes. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please leave reviews! It would be greatly appreciated. Until next time! **

**~ Autumn (✿◠‿◠) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Hyuuga Kingdom's Attack

**Hey there! Autumn here! I have come with a new chapter of ****_The Sakura's Fire _****series. ^-^ Hehe about the update.. I am taking CST'S and Common Core this month till May 7****th**** so updates MAY be slow. **

**Of course I won't abandon this story nor will I ever delete it. It's to grow my skills as a writer. It would be great to have a beta reader I guess but I am new so it can wait! **

**Enjoy this chapter~**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice nor the characters. They belong to Tachibana Higuchi. _**

**_If I did, well I would be rich. _**

* * *

"Together, they would watch everything

that was so carefully planned collapse,

and they would smile at

the beauty of destruction."

― Markus Zusak, The Book Thief

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Hyuuga Kingdom's Attack**

Dark clouds had rolled in, making the country dark. Many villagers hurried inside in fear of the dark. The men clouded in darkness invaded the now empty streets of the village. Taking in prisoners of anyone they saw, they headed towards the castles. The soldiers, frightened, informed their kings right away.

"Your highness, invaders are in the village. T-They appear to be headed this way." The soldier was shaking in fear of what the king would do.

"Invaders you say?" The kings' eyebrows creased in frustration as he got lost in thought. He closed his eyes to think and as he opened them, fire shown in his eyes.

"Protect the queen and the prince. Make sure no harm comes to them. If the invaders come to the palace, get the queen and the prince to safety. " Ioran said strictly. The soldier nodded at his command. "And if it absolutely necessary, use the secret passage. Keep them safe. Those are my orders to you, Tsubasa." Tsubasa, who had heard his name, stiffened and bowed. "Yes your highness. I will do everything in my power."

Ioran creased his forehead and called for his men. "We will protect this kingdom at all costs. Grab your weapons and be prepared to fight back. Atsushi, bring me my weapon." The man handed a sort of sword to the king as he stepped down. "Let us fight for this kingdom. We cannot let them win."

The soldiers raised their weapons one by one, each raised weapon signaling that they are ready to fight. The men including Ioran, stood guard outside and inside the palace, ready to attack. Meanwhile, Tsubasa was talking to Kaoru about what is now happening.

* * *

"I see. Invaders have come. Then Tsubasa, we must protect Natsume at all costs. He is special, not just because he is my son, but because one day he will come to save this kingdom if we were to fail today." Kaoru said as she looked at a sleeping Natsume while looking back at the man before her, her eyes filled with pain but determination.

At that moment, the raven haired lad understood what the queen had meant by protecting the young prince at all costs.

They had to protect Natsume, even if it cost their own lives. Kaoru and Tsubasa looked each other in the eye, as if swearing to protect Natsume without words. Kaoru had picked up the sleeping prince gently and was ready to save her son. "There's one thing I want you to do, Tsubasa. If I do die today, I want you to take care of Natsume and keep him safe. Please Tsubasa. I want him to have a great life."

She looked out the window to the full moon that now took over the sun. "I want you to promise me that you will do this. But you must not tell him about this day until you feel he should know. I know that one day, he will be a great king." She closed her eyes, holding tears back.

Her voice was trembling already as she spoke. "I know you will take good care of him. I am saying this to you because I sense that something terrible will happen today. I cannot say what will happen, but I fear that Natsume will be left alone. So I feel it is absolutely necessary to say this now." Kaoru gave Tsubasa one last look before a loud explosion was heard.

* * *

Ioran stood his ground as the explosion covered his view from whoever these invaders were. He stood guard as the smoke soon cleared. Cloaked men were all that was seen when the smoke cleared as the king could not believe his eyes.

There in the midst stood the people he feared most would come.

There stood the evil group of people from the darkness. The people who would bring darkness to the world if they were not stopped. At that moment, Ioran inhaled deeply as he set the command to attack. He found himself facing the strongest there. The commander of these invaders. A man who's eyes spoke nothing but war.

"I will not let you get away with this!" He exclaimed to the man. All the mysterious man did was smile evilly. He through a blow at Ioran but he quickly dodged and attacked himself. "Oh, but your highness, the war has already started. The destruction of this kingdom shall come and it will soon fall, deep into the darkness."

The man struck a blow slashing Iorans' shoulder. Ioran let out a small cry of pain as he struck a blow at the man's arm. The fighting continued and soon blood was all over the ground. Ioran was getting tired fast. He knew he wouldn't last long. "If you surrender now king, we won't hurt your people any longer." The man clenched his fist as he looked away.

He had to protect his people. He looked at the ground and thought of what he should do.

Then the mighty king, Ioran Hyuuga, had dropped to his knees and surrendered to the enemies.

To protect his people he gave up his pride.

The man smirked as he signaled the men to stop, ending the fight. They took the king as the cloaked men disappeared. The leader of the men looked back to the kingdom, an evil smile planted on his face. 'This job must be done correctly or you are dead. Bring me the prince alive. Kill whoever gets in your way.'

He turned away and started towards the dark forest with custody of the king.

* * *

Kaoru and Tsubasa were now running down an endless maze of corridors to escape from the now eerily quiet palace. Kaoru tried hard to hold back her tears as she ran as fast as she could. "Something might have gone wrong."

Tsubasa was panting hard as he ran looking for the room that had his only option of escape. He looked at the woman running next to him and the child in her arms. The child he would have to protect. "No. Something has gone wrong. We need to hurry out of here." Kaoru let a few tears fall but quickly held them back once again.

The queen nodded as she turned around to see if they were being followed. To her horror, there was a shadow figure with red eyes close on their trail. Kaoru knew what she had to do. She stopped running, causing Tsubasa to stop, and handed him Natsume. "It is time for you to fulfill your promise to me. Take him to a safe place and keep him safe. He must not know of this. Not yet. I'm counting on you, Tsubasa."

A sad smile was on her face as she stepped back, tears were surely streaming down her face. "But your highn-" Tsubasa was cut off by her. "Quickly now, before it catches up. Please take good care of our prince."

With those final words she gave Tsubasa a push. He started running as fast as he could towards the room with the secret passage. As Kaoru watched his figure get farther away, she wiped her tears and turned around to see the shadow creature get closer. She knew that this would be the end for her, but she put up a fight to stall time.

Tsubasa finally entered the room and put Natsume down for a minute. He pushed the couch and pulled the handle to a hidden door. He jumped down the passage and the small opening soon closed slowly, leaving behind the palace. Tsubasa knew he didn't have much time and ran quickly to wherever the passageway led.

* * *

The shadow figure soon had left Kaoru on the floor, bleeding to death, but it lost sight of its objective. It searched many rooms for the prince but he was gone. It's red eyes flared up in frustration of losing sight of Natsume and Tsubasa, but it decided to retreat.

Tsubasa had reached the end of the passage after many hours of walking. At the end of it, he found a ladder that led up somewhere. He climed up, now with the baby prince awake, to open the little door. He had put Natsume on his back halfway to the end with a piece of cloth he hung on his shoulder.

He had reached the top of the ladder and reached out to the handle. Tsubasa was frightened of what lied beyond this door, but he knew he had no other choice and opened the passage. He climbed out of the darkness, only to find himself in an unknown meadow full of life.

He was now in a land unknown to him. But he had to continue on for the sake of his kingdom.

For the sake of his promise.

* * *

**Hey! That's the end of Chapter 2! What do you think?**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Help and advice is much appreciated! Thank you for reading my story!**

**A big thanks to MitsukaiYuki for reviewing and giving me advice! I really appreciate it! **

**Until next time!**

**~ Autumn (✿◠‿◠)**


	3. Chapter 3- The Fall of the Light

**Hi people! Autumn here with a new chapter! I'm almost done with my tests! C; Anyway, I actually meant to write this before but I couldn't find the time… But here it is!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters. They belong to Tachibana Higuchi. **

**SO, please don't sue me ****C:**

* * *

Well I'll tell you my friend,

One day this worlds gonna end.

As your lies crumble down,

A new life she has found.

\- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus ~ Face Down.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Rise of The Darkness, The Fall of the Light**

A fist furiously slams on a wall. Small whimpers were heard as a furious man yelled at the men in front of him. "What do you mean there are intruders attacking my kingdom?!"

The men bow their heads low as they try to look away from the man in front of them. "We're sorry, your highness. We couldn't fend them off in time. They are seemingly not harming any citizens."

The light brown haired man sighed and closed his eyes, in deep thought. "Who were the guards on duty at the fence today?" He waited for an answer from these men. The royal guards shuddered in fear as the king had lowered his voice. All hoping someone would step up.

Suddenly, a young man stepped up to face the king. "I was on that duty, your highness Izumi." He bowed his head to his higher up. The king, Izumi, opened his eyes to face the young man. "What exactly happened on your duty that you couldn't fend off these intruders?"

The blonde young man gulped and took a deep breath. He was gathering all the information he could gather from his mind. He did not want to get on the king's bad side. Especially right now.

"I was patrolling as usual when all of a sudden, these men cloaked in black blew through the wall. We tried to capture them and drive them away, but they wouldn't even budge. Your highness we tried our best to keep them from invading, but we were beaten."

The king was listening silently, frowning. When the blonde haired man stopped speaking e opened his eyes, signaling him to continue.

"We have many wounded soldiers and about 7 casualties. These enemies are extremely dangerous. There's one thing that you should know sir. Before one soldier had died, he had said to not let them get near the princess."

Izumi's eyes widened. He shot his head up to the soldier. "These people… They are after the princess. We must protect them at all costs. The queen must be protected as well."

The soldiers stood straight, understanding their mission. "Call soldier Misaki over. I need to talk to her about something." With a nod another soldier disappeared to find the said woman. "The rest of you, protect the civilians and do not let them come into this castle at all costs."

They all nodded and scattered around the castle to fulfill their duty. They had their guard up for any strange activity and suspicious characters. Once in positions, the soldier who went to get the soldier named Misaki returned with the said woman close behind.

* * *

The woman was obviously not happy that she was disturbed. She reached the king and he gave a nod to the soldier, telling him to go with the others. He disappeared leaving Izumi and Misaki alone.

"So, what did you need me for?" The pink haired lady asked. Izumi sighed and looked at the woman before him. "There are intruders in the palace. I need you to protect Mikan and Yuka. If anything happens get them to safety."

Misaki stood there for a few minutes before bowing her head. "Yes your highness. I will do everything I can." She turned and started heading for the queens room. "And if you can't protect Yuka fully, please just protect Mikan."

She looked back and nodded. "I will protect her. I swear." She turned back ahead and began towards the direction of her destination. The king watched her figure slowly disappear as she headed to protect the two girls. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for what was to come.

* * *

As the pink haired woman stood in front of the door, she remembered what the king said and her forehead creased into a frown. She didn't know what he had meant, but she had no time to stop and ask.

She knocked on the door once and a voice answered back to her. "Come in." Misaki opened the door to find a brunette woman holding a sleeping baby in her arms. The woman looked up and smiled at the pink haired lady.

"What brings you here, Misaki?" Misaki pondered over whether to tell the queen or not. When she finally decided, she opened her mouth and looked Yuka in the eye. "There are dangerous intruders in the kingdom. They seem to be… Aiming for your daughter."

Yuka shot her head up and had her eyes wide open. She looked at the sleeping Mikan and back at Misaki. "I see. They're after Mikan." She gave a sad smile directed towards the baby. "Misaki, I won't be able to care for Mikan after this. You must take care of her and protect her."

Misaki looked at the brunette haired woman, shocked. "Are you sure? But what do you mean you won't be able to take care of her?"

She was worried for the queen. What did she mean by not being able to take care of her own daughter anymore? The queen stayed silent for a few minutes when she suddenly spoke up

"I won't live through this attack, Misaki. I need you to take Mikan and get away from this place. Use the secret passage to head to a meadow outside of our kingdom. Protect her please. When you feel it necessary, you may tell her about this day. About her being a princess. But please raise her well."

At that moment, Misaki understood fully what she had to do. She knew that she had a promise to fulfill, that she had to complete her promise.

She nods her head in understanding. "I understand fully, your highness." Yuka smiles warmly at her as she stands. She hands Misaki the sleeping baby in her hands. "Go now. You have to hurry. I'm sure that you'll be a great caretaker."

She pushes Misaki out and sends her off to the passage. Misaki looks at the girl in her arms as she walks quickly towards her escape. The girl she has to protect. The girl she has to watch grow, even though she isn't her mother.

* * *

Misaki takes a deep breath as she steps into the dark passage ways. She ran as fast as she could as she could hear explosions and many painful screams behind her. What would happen to the king and queen? What will happen to the people and the kingdom?

All these questions had plagued her mind as she ran through the road that leads to a supposed meadow.

As she reached a dead end with only a ladder, she looked up and started climbing. The higher she climbed the more anxious she became. And as she reached the end, she opened the only exit and hopped out, the still sleeping baby girl on her back.

Her sight was blinded by sunlight. And everything else she saw was beauty, and the place where she would have to move away from if the intruders were to come near her.

But many miles away from them, the two boys had also seen the meadow and the older one straightened his face. They were on their own now, and they had no idea that the other existed. The two little souls, both unaware of what their pasts were to hold.

But how will their fate intertwine with the others?

* * *

**That's chapter 3 you guys! Leave a review on what you think!**

**Next chapter will have Natsume and Mikan all grown up.**

**These chapters were just their history because I wanted to explain this. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading! **

**Until next time!**

**~Autumn ****(✿◠‿◠)**


	4. Chapter 4: (AN: Sorry! TT)

**WAAAH... FORGIVE ME T^T I am really sorry it took this long for me to write this chapter. T^T And it might not even be good either. T^T **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I****don't****own****Gakuen****Alice****! No seriously. I don't have the money to buy it, if you can even buy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**Outskirts of Kisegu Village: 8:26 A.M**

"I'll be off now!" A young brunette girl called out to someone as she went out the door. A female voice called back to her before the door closed. "Come back before dinner!" The door closed as the voice lingered for a while. The brunette girl walked for minutes, moving away from her small house.

She walked down a road of tall, green trees and beautiful flowers of all colors. She continued down that road for a little more before she reached another house bigger than her own. She went up the stairs of the patio and knocked on the door, awaiting someone to open the door.

The brunette stood there a minute before the door opened up to reveal a young raven haired girl. The raven haired girl before her was beautiful with amethyst eyes and perfect curves. Although she was beautiful, her eyes looked cold and emotionless.

The brunette smiled widely and jumped to hug the girl. "Hotaru!" The said girl took out a gun like object and shot it at the brunette. She fell down and hit her butt. As she got up, she rubbed her sides which she landed on.

"Geez Hotaru... You are my best friend and you may be a beauty, but you can be so mean sometimes."

The raven girl, who was named Hotaru, looked at her with a blank expression as she held the gun to her face. "Idiot. Don't jump on me like that."

The brunette smiled and stood up, walking towards Hotaru. "Ok, ok. I won't do that again. I promise." Hotaru stood there staring at her when suddenly an older woman popped up behind Hotaru. She had the same raven hair as Hotaru, but it was much longer and much more lively.

"Oh, Mikan! You've arrived! Please come in dear." The older lady told the brunette. The brunette, named Mikan, walked towards the door as she entered the house.

* * *

Inside was like a mansion despite the outside appearance. Anyone who was never inside before would be awed, much like Mikan was when she first entered. The walls were painted a refreshing light purple, mixed with a few dark stripes here and there. The chairs looked expensive, made of wood and polished clean. The paintings and pictures of family and others that made anyone stop and look.

It was indeed a gorgeous house that anyone would kill to have. Mikan stepped foot in the house and Hotaru soon followed, closing the door behind her. They were led to the dining room where it was bustling with life.

Eyes fell on Mikan as she entered the room. She bowed respectfully as she greeted everyone with a big smile. "Hey everyone!"

Soon everyone was laughing and joking at the table, a bright atmosphere soon filled the air. Nothing seemed to ever go wrong in her little village. Happiness was always there. "Hey, Hotaru. Look at the moon! It's pretty don't you think?" Mikan looked at her stoic best friend, awaiting an answer.

Silence stood as the raven haired gal stared at the moon. "Yea it is." Mikan smiled at her response as they both stared at the moon.

Realization hit Mikan as she remembered the time. "I have to go! It's already time for dinner and I promised to be back." The brunette panicked as she gathered her stuff. She headed for the door, but before exiting she said her goodbyes.

"Idiot. Next time you should keep track of when you need to go." Mikan pouted but shook it off as she needed to hurry. "Yea I should. Sorry! I really have to go now! Bye everyone, see you later!"

* * *

With that she left running back to her small house. Her footsteps got faster and faster, and as soon as she got to the door she froze.

"Oh boy. She is going to kill me for coming this late." Mikan panicked, thinking about what she would receive as a punishment. She opened the door slowly and closed. There was silence throughout the small house. Mikan sighed a bit and started walking towards the dining room. "Um... I'm home! I'm sorry I came late so please forgive me!" She called out to someone. Silence was all that filled the air and soon the brunette girl started to worry.

"Hello?" Still silence.

"MIKAN!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Mikan screamed loud and jumped away. She turned to face a pink haired lady, who was just smirking.

"Geez, Misaki. You scared me to death! Almost to death." Mikan glared at the woman in front of her. The pink haired woman, named Misaki, laughed and looked at the brunette. "That was punishment for coming home late. You had me worried."

Mikan laughed a bit and smiled sheepishly. "Aha. Sorry Misaki. I got caught up at Hotaru's place." Misaki sighed. "It's fine, just be sure to keep track of time." She turned her back on her. "Though the next time you do that I won't go easy."

Mikan had sweat on her forehead as she nodded. She knew what was going to happen if she came late again. "Oh that's right!" The pinkette suddenly exclaimed. Mikan was startled and looked at the woman, confused. Misaki turned around and smiled at the brunette.

"I need you to go to the market tomorrow. We need more fruits and cheese. Oh and also some wheat." She told the brunette with a you-better-do-this-or-else tone. Mikan sighed and nodded her head. "Yes yes, I will go tomorrow. I promise." Misaki nodded her head and went upstairs to retreat to her room.

Mikan herself went to her room and lay on her bed, thinking. 'The market is so far away that I don't want to go! But Misaki will kill me if I don't.' She whined a bit in her head and wondered if anything exciting would happen tomorrow at the market.

'Guess I'll have to find out tomorrow.' She slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Kisegu Village: 7:46 P.M**

"Hey, hey. I need a favor from you." A raven haired man pleaded to another raven haired boy. The raven haired boy looked up with an annoyed face, and glared. "What?" The man smiled sheepishly. "Can you go to the market tomorrow? Please! We need more food."

The boy just stared and looked away. "And why should I?" The man fake cried and begged the boy. "Do it for the guy who took care of you your whole life!"

Crimson eyes stared at the man. "And we haven't eaten anything either! Just go and get more food! Come on, Natsume!" The crimson eyed boy sighed and went back to his nap. "Whatever." Was his reply to the man standing before him.

"Thank you! I owe you one!" The man said with fake tears of happiness in his eyes. "You already owe me 100 things, Baldie. So one more can't hurt." Natsume said, looking bored.

"I told you to not call me that! My name is Tsubasa!" The man said in a loud voice.

Natsume frowned and stood up. "Whatever, Baldie." He walked away from Tsubasa and into his room where he retreated.

"I TOLD YOU! IT'S TSUBASA NOT BALDIE!" Tsubasa cried out to the crimson eyed lad.

* * *

**T^T I'm so sorry this took forever... I do t even think it was good. So disappointed in myself. *sigh* Oh well I'll make next chapter better for sure! So please look forward to it! And review! I want to see what you guys think. And Natsume's part was so short... T^T WAAH! SORRY!**

**Oh and also: I'm changing the summary and title. The summary just changed the plot of where this chapter WOULD have gone. _ ehehe.. And the title I still haven't decided. I might change it after I post this chapter. So until next time! **

**~Autumn (✿◠‿◠)**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise Town Meeting

**Hey guys and gals! A new update for this story! I'll be very honest. I had so many ideas running through my head it was hard to decide what to do. Ahaha… Honestly, I don't know if you'll like this. I also have so many ideas for new stories! ^0^ Anyways, I can't keep you any longer, so here is the newest chapter to ****_Mysteries Of You And I_****.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nope. Nope. I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.

\- **Carl Jung**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surprise Town Meeting**

The dawn was disappearing as a beautiful brunette rose from the comfort of her bed. She rubbed her weary eyes groggily, yawing as she rose from the bed. Getting up early was just not in this certain brunette's mind. Yet, she still rose that day. This girl was Mikan Sakura, and she was currently changing her clothes with a frown on her face.

Frustration filled her mind when she thought of the person who was responsible for her tiredness. "Damn that Misaki. Making me get up early to go to town." Mikan mumbled under her breath as she passed by the bedroom of the said person. The girl couldn't help but frown. Here she was, up and awake, while she would much rather prefer being in bed.

A sigh escaped her as she grabbed some random shoes and her cape. Mikan put the shoes on and clipped on the cape. She was indeed a beauty that was so oblivious to her appearance. Her simple ivory colored dress complimented her nicely. The shoes matched perfectly, even though they were randomly picked out. Her cape was the only dark colored clothing part on the young girls' body. Even though the color was out of place, it seemed so right on Mikan. Her auburn hair that curled at the bottom cascaded down her back.

The cape was worn to keep her away from perverts and molesters, or so she was told by Misaki. Mikan herself had doubts of what the pink haired woman told her in a jokingly manner, but she trusted her so she wore it every time she went out to town. The town was farther than Hotaru's house so she wanted to wake up early to get things over with. Town was always busy due to the extreme amount of people who came to buy supplies. Travelers, town's people, and many other people from outskirts or other towns. Much like Mikan herself, so before the regular hour of shopping for people, she wanted to get there early.

She didn't necessarily hate the walk to town. It was a gorgeous forest, but the Mikan now just wanted to lie down on the floor and sleep. 'Why couldn't she just go herself?! Damn it, I lost my precious sleep thanks to her! I didn't even eat!'

Mikan sulked by herself throughout the walk to town, thinking of how hungry she was. Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized she got to town. She was relieved to see that she wasn't too late. Mikan walked towards a stall that sold all kinds of looked at all the wheat and decided to go with just the common wheat, bread wheat. She bought a few pounds and thanked the lady who was selling all the wheat.

Mikan had noticed that the more people had come and rushed to find the fruits. Misaki had never specified which fruit to get so she got varieties of them. A few pears, apples, oranges, peaches, etc. She gathered up the fruits and paid for them. Now all she had to get was cheese and she could leave. When Mikan saw the how many people were gathered around the cheese, her eyes almost flew out of her sockets.

'Damn, already full of people. Better hurry.' She made a bit of a face and went off to the get the final ingredient to get her home. Mikan rushed to get the chance of squeezing through the crowd. She tried shouting out to get the cheese but they paid no attention as her shouts were drowned out by all the others. She pushed through the people, accidently stepping on feet, but she still was stuck in the sea of people. 'I should have come earlier.' Mikan irritated, sighed, and tried once again to push her way through. She was pushed back by angry people and finally, she had bumped into someone.

* * *

**_Mikan P.O.V_**

These people can't get any more aggressive can they? They aren't the only ones who had a bad morning. Believe me when I say that. Just to add to my _extremely _good luck today, I bumped into someone while being pushed by this sea of people. The person didn't say anything, which was weird for me since people here would usually yell and scream at me to apologize. From what I can tell, this person is a guy from his well-built chest. Not too old or young either and taller than me.

"How long are you going to stand there and wait?" A husky voice asked behind me. The tone was cold and it told me I should move. I turned to the guy to apologize. "I'm so sorry! I was pushed by them and bumped into you. I wasn't my intention to stay there or bump into you." I bowed and waited for his response. I stood there for a few minutes and finally looked up when I didn't get a response. When I looked up, crimson eyes were staring at me, looking cold yet filled with a hint of amusement?

"Hn. Whatever little girl." My blood boiled at this comment. Who does this guy think he is?! Calling me a little girl when I'm am clearly not. "I'm not a little girl! For your information I am 17 years old!" I glared at the guy in front of me, but he stared back without a single reaction. I don't care if this attracts attention or not. This guy is to damn rude for his own good! "Hn." The nerve of him! He can't even apologize or even say sorry? This guy is seriously getting under my skin.

I decided to move on and get the cheese that I needed, but when I turned back there were only 2 pieces of cheese left. I needed more than that if I wanted to avoid coming back here soon. Well I guess it's better than nothing so I ran to grab the two cheeses that remained. But to my shock the guy who I just argued with reached for a piece too, and he seemed to realize my presence too. We had a small glaring contest, but he broke it and paid for the piece he had. He left without a word and I was left with one piece of cheese. I sighed frustrated, and paid for my cheese as well. This day was just not going well at all. I have to wake up early and walk here _alone_. I had to fight my way through only to bump into a rude guy, and get stuck with only a piece of cheese. Could this day get any worse?

Apperrantly, I spoke to soon.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The crowds if people got smaller and smaller as the sun went down. Mikan walked towards a small road that leads to where her home resides, as she finished her shopping. She knew that Misaki would kill her as soon as she got home. The amount of time she spent at town was so long, she would arrive home when it was dark.

The more the sun hid behind the faraway mountains, the more uneasy Mikan got. The trees were no longer bright and friendly, but instead were gloomy and had danger written on them. Things got worse when sounds and growls started to come from deep inside the forest. In the village, it was forbidden to go into the forest alone.

There were rumors of the forest that made shivers run down anyone's spine. The most famous was that females who go into the forest alone were never seen again. The bodies were never found and females who attempted to go in, but were stopped by others, would have a blank look and have not control over their senses. What was scarier for Mikan was that no one ever knew the reason for it but many village people said that there were creatures who were disguised as men, who would lure you into the deepest parts of the forest. When you were deep enough, their bodies slowly transformed into a hideous monster. Once it gets a hold of you, it's nearly impossible to escape.

The ones lucky enough to escape are 1 in a thousandth, rather than those who were never seen again. Some versions say they eat your soul, while others say they eat your heart and other inner intestines. No one knows which story is the truth, but still people fear the shadows and it's lurking creatures.

Mikan quickened her pace, the dark was creeping and the shadows seemed to follow her. She tried ignoring this but soon sounds came closer to her, the crunching of leaves got faster and faster.

She was scared.

She closed her eyes, hoping 'they' would go away. But still, they did not go away.

Suddenly a tune started to play. A soft tune, that could lure you in with its melody. Slowly, the tune started to make Mikan dizzy, and she tried to stay awake. She tried to resist the tune and continued to walk, though she walked a but slower. Mikan felt her senses shutting down, and started to panick. The stories if the woman disappearing and the hideous monsters. She struggled to keep away from the forest, to be sure she would not go in.

* * *

Soon, Mikan was walking slowly, her eyes barely with any life in them and her body had no life. It was as if it were a moving rag doll, walking through the night. The melody had soon taken over and Mikan no longer had control of her body. Her mind could only see where she was going, and she found herself walking into the forest.

Her mind told her to stop but her body rejected. She prayed that someone would save her and knock her to her senses. How she wished she went home sooner. Mikan walked for a few minutes, the moon watching her every move, yet could do nothing to save her.

A tear found its way to her cheek, and she soon knew that the stories were true. She would be lured in not by a man, but by a soft tune. Losing your senses and walking into the forest. She prepares her heart and minds for what was to come.

When the tune suddenly stopped, Mikan was already in an open space very deep in the forest. The in front if her was a figure of a person. She stood there, staring at the figure and not being able to do anything. She could see that the figure had long hands, and when it's unclenched it's fists, it's long and sharp claws were shown.

Mikan tried to run, run back home to Misaki. But she couldn't. She was praying that Misaki would come to save her.

She wished that anyone would save her. Take her out of the trance.

Now as she stood there, she knew that her end was near. She was standing in the night, wailing inside for a savior to come. Yet no one would answer to her cries. She was alone in this

And no one was there to save her.

* * *

**That's it! Ahaha… Can you guess what will happen next? Will someone save Mikan? If so than who will come to her aid? Find out in the next chapter of ****_Mysteries Of You &amp; I _****! Sorry for the extremely late update! I was just a bit sad and my spirit left u_u so sorry. Anyways, Stay tuned! **

**Till next time!**

**~ Autumn (****✿◠‿◠****) **


	6. Chapter 6: Safe or Not?

**Hey! ^^ I have a new chapter. So I have officially started summer bridge/school for new 9th graders. T^T **

**Urg sorry for this late update. SO VERY SORRY.**

**So sorry. Ugh my life is a mess right now. I'm trying to get a new computer for myself since the laptop I use is for everyone. And my brother used it so much -_- I finally got a chance to update. I wrote so much this chapter. Just kidding I don't know if I did. **

**Anyways onto the story. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or it's characters. **

o•o

_**Chapter 6: Safe... or Not?**_

The claws of the creature were ready to rip Mikan's soul out. It completely changed from a human to a hideous creature that no longer had legs. It was a deformed snake-like monster, and when it opened it's mouth, it had sharp teeth.

The monster was not completely snake-like and its claws on its hands were able to cut through many trees. The moon shined upon the creature as it made it's way closer to Mikan. She was not able to move from her spot, even if she was no longer under its hypnosis.

She wanted to run home, into Misaki's arms. She wanted scream for help, even if it was no use. Hoping that someone, anyone, could hear her. Mikan felt hopeless. As the monster slowly slithered toward her, it's mouth opened wider each minute, ready to devour her soul and body, with no trace of her being left behind.

As Mikan was waiting for the monster to kill her, her small hope fading to nothing. She closed her eyes and stood there. The monster was already extremely close to her. She waited for a slash, an extreme pain. But nothing came.

A grunt came from the darkness as if something that had been fighting was thrown. Mikan immediately opened her eyes to see that the monster was held back by a tall man with raven hair. She heard someone getting up and saw another raven haired man standing up after being thrown at a tree.

The two men had saved her from the monster. They had saved her life. She could still not move until one of the guys got thrown to the tree again. She ran towards him, finally able to gain back her senses. The man slowly sat up and turned his head when he heard the footsteps. Mikan got a close look at the man and noticed that he had a star under one of his eyes and purple eyes. Mikan looked at him and back at the monster, who the other raven-head was still fighting.

"A-are you alright?" Mikan asked in a small voice. He smiled at her and stood up. He turned his body towards the direction of the monster and started walking.

Suddenly he stopped and turned his head to her. "I'm fine. Just you wait here and we'll take care of this thing." He gave her a thumbs up and once again resumed his fighting. Many blows were thrown at the monster and exchanged back to the men. It was awfully bloody and bruises were everywhere.

It wasn't until it was almost dawn/twilight did the monster fall. The two men were badly bruised and hurt, as well as worn out.

Mikan saw the monster fall down as it slowly died. She looked at it for a few minutes, waiting to see if it were truly dead or if it was just pretending. When she confirmed it was dead she slowly walked towards the men.

The one with purple eyes saw her coming first and gave her a smile. The other noticed and turned to her as well. When he did, Mikan was able to see the features of his face and was mesmerized by his crimson eyes.

She wouldn't say it out loud but the crimson eyed one was incredibly handsome. His raven hair wasn't combed and was messy, yet it looked good on him. His cold expression gave a mysterious aura, but it felt safe. She couldn't explain it.

She snapped out of it, knowing she would look weird and continued towards them. Her legs stopped walking once she was in front of them, and she once again asked them if they were alright. The purple eyed man smiled at her and have her a thumbs up. "I'm fine! You don't need to worry about me." The crimson eyed one just looked away.

Mikan got a closer look at the crimson-eyed lad and soon realized who the man was. "You!" She exclaimed while pointing the man. "You were the man at the market!" The man turned to her and looked at her with a bored look.

"Hn."

Mikan was still mad at his rudeness, but she knew that she needed to help them. She shook it off and looked back at them.

"I want to thank you for saving me from that thing." She grabbed the purple-eyed mans arm and looked him in the eye. "Let me treat your wounds. You both are hurt and I'm good at treating wounds." There was silence between the three until one of them spoke up.

"We'll take you up on that offer. Thanks! I'm Tsubasa by the way. Tsubasa this grumpy guy right here is Natsume. He is my little brother." He smiled and offered his hand.

Mikan accepted his hand and introduced herself as well. "I'm Mikan. Mikan Harada. My house isn't far so all we need to do is get out of this forest. Tsubasa looked around and pointed in a direction. "That way leads out of the forest and to a road. It's also the fastest way." He grinned at the brunette. "You know your way around the forest?" She asked a bit of shock in her voice.

Tsubasa laughed a little and nodded. "I wanted to know my way around here, just in case we needed to come through here fast." He looked at Natsume and back to Mikan. "We were just walking through here for my memory, and then we came across you and the monster. We saw the monster first but then I saw you and I rushed to help. Though I'm getting old so Natsume would help better. He is stronger after all."

Mikan's eyes wandered to Natsume after Tsubasa said that. Maybe he wasn't that bad, right?

"Let's go then, before it becomes morning. I know Misaki will kill me when I get home." She made a sour face thinking about the fact that Misaki would do something to punish her when she gets home. It was extremely late after all. Tsubasa laughed and Natsume did nothing but keep and expressionless face. "Alright, let's go before you get into more trouble then you probably already are."

They started walking with Tsubasa leading the way, him knowing his ways around the forest. Mikan was in the back with Natsume close behind her. There was an awkward a silence between them before Mikan decided to break it. "So the two of you live in the town..?" Tsubasa shook his head. "We actually are from the outskirts. There is way more plants and vast land. When you look out a window, you have a great view and sometimes I get lost in my thoughts looking out to the faraway mountains. Natsume won't admit it, but he also likes the view and gets lost in thought when he stares out the window." He looked back at them and grinned.

Natsume grunted at his statement and Mikan giggled softly. "I live in the outskirts as well, but I don't have that great of a view. I wish I could see what you see at your home." Mikan looked up to the sky that was vaguely covered up by trees. She smiled at her imagination of what the view was like.

There was a few more minutes of silence and walking until Tsubasa spoke up. "You can come over anytime to look at the view. We'll show you the way to our house from your house, and you can come over whenever." Mikan looked at him with wide eyes. Could she really go to their house. They didn't seem dangerous and they did save her. Plus she felt like she could trust then. She smiled widely at him. "Thanks! I'll take up the offer."

There was a comfortable silence until Natsume, who was silent the whole walk, suddenly grunted painfully. Tsubasa and Mikan looked back and when they did, their eyes widened in shock and fear. Natsume was on one knee with one hand on his stomach and one holding him up so he would fall face first. Mikan ran to him and knelt down to him. "Are you alright!? What happened!" Her eyes wandered to his arm that was still hugging his stomach tightly. She looked back up at him and forcefully ripped his arm off his stomach. She lifted his slightly ripped shirt up and to her horror, a deep wound was on his stomach. She looked at Natsume and turned back to Tsubasa. "We need to hurry. He needs treatment now and all the supplies are at my house." Tsubasa was still in shock but he nodded and went to help Natsume up. Mikan took on shoulder and Tsubasa took the other. They started walking as fast as they could towards the direction Tsubasa was saying.

oO**x**Oo

Natsume was loosing a lot of blood quickly, and every step Mikan and Tsubasa took quickened. Faster and faster. Until they finally reached the road. It was empty with no human in sight. Mikan tried to look at her surroundings to find anything she could remember about her way back home. She quickly scanned the area and finally her eyes landed on a house in the distance. Mikan knew that house anywhere and she immediately started running towards it out of instinct. Tsubasa followed not thinking about anything but the boy who was now losing conscious.

She carefully went up the stairs after handing Natsume to Tsubasa and rang the doorbell twice. When no one answered she got impatient and knocked as hard as she could on the door. Finally, a woman a bit older than Mikan with beautiful, long, raven hair. The annoyed look on her face quickly left when her eyes saw Mikan.

"Mikan! What brings you here at this time?" Her eyes were confused and looked at her worriedly. "Mrs. Imai, well we need to use your first aid." At this Mrs. Imai raised and eyebrow. "_We_?" She questioned her and when Mikan turned her head back she followed. Her eyes widened at the sight and quickly looked back at Mikan for answers. She noticed this and quickly answered her questions. "It's a long story, but right now he seriously needs some treatment. I promise they aren't bad people."

Mrs. Imai calmed down a bit and let them in. She knew it was a bad idea to let strangers in, but it seemed Mikan trusted them so she let it go for now.

Once inside, Mikan immediately headed towards their bathroom where the necessary materials were. Tsubasa and Mrs. Imai helped Natsume to the living room and set him on the couch face up. They tried to stop the bleeding anyway they could so he wouldn't lose anymore than he already had. Mikan came rushing in with all kinds of medicine and bandages. She sat next to Natsume and started attending to him. The crimson eyed boy was unconscious and lost a lot of blood but was still hanging on.

Mikan washed the blood off of Natsume carefully. The blood stopped flowing out and Mikan took this chance to wash the blood and put bandages on him. She bandaged the bruises on his arms and legs carefully, then moved on to his stomach. He had a severe and sensitive wound that could start bleeding again if not cautious. She studied the wound a bit and got a cloth from beside her. She then applied some chemical and alcohol on it. She knew it would sting a bit but it was the only way to heal the wound. She cautiously tapped at the wound with the cloth and the once unconscious Natsume jolted up from the sting.

"Sorry..." Mikan mumbled from under her breath. "You were asleep so I couldn't tell you it would sting." Natsume felt a pain on his stomach and was about to grab it if it wasn't for Mikan's hand. "You shouldn't touch it. It's badly wounded and I haven't bandaged it." He looked down to find a deep cut on his stomach and then looked back at Mikan. For a minute Mikan was lost in his eyes, but pulled herself together and looked back at the wound. "Please... Sit still a little. This will sting a bit but it'll help you. I promise." She didn't look at him at all but she could feel him nod at her. She slowly tapped the cut with the cloth and could feel him flinch a little. She continued slowly and washed off the stray blood. She disinfected the wounds and finally bandaged the biggest wound.

Natsume tried to stand but was stopped. "You should rest for now. It's best for you right now." Mikan said from beside him. Natsume looked her in the eye as if searching her eyes to see that he could trust her words. He nodded after a while and then looked around. "Where's Baldie?" Mikan blinked twice. She then turned her head to him once again with confusion written all over her face. "Baldie?"

Natsume stared at a painting with a blank expression. "Tsubasa. Baldie is Tsubasa." Mikan tried her best to hold back a giggle and smiled at him. "He's in the other room. His injuries weren't as bad as yours so he only needed a few small bandages. Should I go tell him you're awake?" Natsume shook his head slightly. "You should lie down now and get some rest. Tomorrow you'll be able to go home." With that Mikan stood up and walked out the door. She closed it lightly and sighed softly.

"Explain yourself." A voice behind her called out to Mikan and she whirled around. She came face to face with Hotaru and right then she knew. She was in deep trouble with Hotaru Imai. Mikan gulped and took a feel breath before she faced her best friend.

oO**x**Oo

**Mikan's P.O.V**

We were currently in the living room. Hotaru was currently sitting on a couch across from me. Tsubasa was currently resting in another room and I had told Natsume to rest. I was all alone with my best friend, who was glaring daggers at me at the moment. I knew I had to explain what was going on, but couldn't she go easy on me? Just a little?

I sighed a little and took a deep breath. I looked Hotaru in the eye and told her everything that had happened.

The market incident, the woods, the monster, and how they saved me. I told her of how I had thought they had slight injuries until Natsume collapsed halfway here. The whole time I was talking, she was sitting there quietly, not making a face. I was nervous of what she would say and whether she would be mad at me. We sat there for a few minutes, Hotaru's face was blank. She sighed and looked at me.

Hotaru gave me one of her rare small smiles and I smiled back at her. "Idiot. How can you trust strangers. Even if they did save you." Her face went expressionless again but her eyes still showed care. "I just felt I needed to help them. And besides I felt like they weren't _entirely _bad people. Geez Hotaru, trust me on this one." I smiled at her. I knew she was worried but it was true. It felt like I could trust them, even though I barely knew anything about them.

Hotaru stared at me for a second and stood up. "Whatever idiot. If anything happens, don't come crying to me." I couldn't contain my happiness and jumped on her, but next thing I knew I hit the wall hard.

"Don't jump on me."

oO**x**Oo

**Normal P.O.V**

Soon, Mikan fell asleep on the couch after checking up on Natsume and Tsubasa. Hotaru's mother went to go get Misaki a little after Mikan fell asleep. She knew that Mikan didn't go home that night and that Misaki was both extremely worried and mad. When got to their house, she knocked three times and waited for an answer.

A pink haired woman answered the door. She had a bad appearance, with black circles under her eyes of her tiredness. The frown on her face didn't help her appearance either. She could tell that the cause of this was indeed Mikan.

"Yes Miyaki-san?"

Her voice was hoarse and shaky. Her hair was a mess and her face was pale. She tried to give her a bright smile but failed. Miyaki smiled softly at the woman in front of her. "I came here to get you, Misaki-chan. You must be worried about Mikan, aren't you?" Misaki's eyes widened and she slightly nodded her head.

"How did you know?" Misaki asked, clearly confused. She knew that she didn't tell anyone yet about Mikan not coming home last night. "A certain girl came to our doorstep late last night, asking to use our first aid. She seemed to be a bit scared as well. And she came with two strangers as well. Both of them were injured." She said while remembering how Mikan was the night before, and the two men with her who both had bruises. She remembered how Mikan, who was still shaken up, was insistent on treating their wounds.

Misaki sighed in relief that Mikan was alright, but soon her aura turned to anger. "That little... Didn't bother coming home." She shifted her open hand to a fist and shook it to no one in particular. Miyaki softly laughed at the woman's little change of mood and grabbed her hand. "Let's go. I'm sure you want to see her. After all you still need to give her a punishment right?"

They laughed together for a minute and Misaki then nodded.

"Let's go! I'm sure she just can't _wait_ to see me." Misaki emphasized her words and was smirking evilly, thinking of Mikan's punishment and how she would tease her a little bit.

**Done! ^w^ aha I'm really sorry this took forever. By the way... does anyone by chance know a place where I can get a good english translated son for Legend of The Mermaid from Mermaid Melody? And some lines for all characters? I'm sorry to trouble you all but I'm going to audition for a fandub fr Mermaid Melody _ So please leave a comment or PM me.**

**Thanks for your support as well! ;-; I hope you like my crappy fanfic. And also, take care. ^u^**


	7. Chapter 7: Under The Stars

**Um... Hi?Please don't kill me ;-; BUT I behold, a product of procrastination, school and laziness. School has gotten hard. I'm really sorry but I'll let you know something, I'm a HUGE procrastinator. I say I will work on it but i procrastinated due to homework and anime. Oh has anyone seen Tokyo Ghoul? *^* And Glasslip and Akame ga Kill? **

**Disclaimer: No, never in a million years will I own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

_I will love the light for it shows me the way, _

_yet I will endure the darkness because it shows me the stars. _  
_~Og Mandino _

* * *

**Chapter 7: Under the Stars**

The house was silent except for a few whispers in a room. Mikan slowly opened her eyes and sat up. The room was empty but she could hear whispers coming from the other room. She got off the couch she slept on and slowly walked over towards the door. _What if there were thieves? _Mikan felt her heart racing as she slowly turned the knob of the door. She opened the door just enough so she could peak, but not be noticed. As she looked through the little crack her eyes widened at what she saw.

There behind the door, sitting on a couch with bags under her eyes was Misaki. The pink haired woman who she was sure would kill her when she laid eyes on her. Mikan gulped but tried to listen in on what they were talking about. Since they weren't that far and were talking pretty loudly, Mikan was able to hear their conversation.

Misaki was the first she heard. "Are you sure we could trust them or were they just using her?" Her eyes cold while talking, she asked the amethyst eyed woman in front of her. The woman who always had a smile, now had a serious face and answered her. "I believe that if Mikan-chan brought them here, we could try to trust them. Besides you should be-" She was cut off my Misaki who was almost yelling at her. "What if they take her to sell?! What if they kidnapped her and killed her?! We can't just trust some random guys because Mikan brought them! We have to be completely sure about them!"

sighed in frustration. "I know that we should be more cautious but that night Mikan brought one of them in because they were both injured. And one extremely wounded at that! Mikan was just being nice. Maybe they did something for her that saved her and she wanted to help. That's how Mikan is and always will be!" Misaki frowned at the woman in front of her and was about to make a comeback when a voice cut her off.

"Already frowning so early in the morning, huh?" A raven haired man stood there with a goofy smile and a star tattoo under his eye. Misaki twitched at his remark and instantly stood up to face him. "Look here. I haven't done anything to you because I'm not sure what happened. But if I find out that you did anything to Mikan, I swear I'll kill you! I beat the responsibility and she is-"

She was cut off my and Mikan thought it was about time to 'wake-up' from her sleep. As she was about to open the door when another voice entered the room.

"Will you stop screaming so early in the morning? I swear Baldie you're going to make me deaf one day." Natsume entered the room with a frown and an annoyed look on his face. She giggled at the nickname Natsume gave Tsubasa and opened the door. Everyone turned towards the door.

An very angry Misaki, a nervous , and smiling Tsubasa, an emotionless Hotaru, and a very annoyed Natsume. Mikan started getting nervous and squirmed a little. Silence enveloped them as they stood there staring at her with different expressions on their faces. Mikan could not stand the silence any longer and spoke up.

"Er... Good Morning?"

Misaki was twitching the whole time and when Mikan said that, she exploded. "Why didn't you at least come tell me you were alright?! You didn't tell me you brought two guys that were injured either! I was really worried about you and you didn't even come home to bring the things I told you to get?! On top of that you bothered Miyaki in the middle of the night?! I know what we're going to do when we get home!" Misaki took a deep breath after saying that in one breath. Mikan shrunk back with tears in her eyes and shook in fear. Misaki was scary when she was angry and she knew that very well. Tsubasa stepped in and did something that no ordinary human would do when Misaki was angry. He patted her head. "Calm down, she saved Natsume's life! We wouldn't do anything to her. Okay?" He smiled gently and Misaki didn't know why she turned away to hide the blush that crept up her face. "Don't tell me what to do! I can handle my anger." She composed herself and turned back around with a new frown upon her beautiful face. She told herself to smack him later.

Miyuki smiled a bit and cleared her throat. "Well don't you think we should introduce ourselves? Get to know each other." Everyone hesitantly nodded after a few seconds. She clapped her hands once and looked around the room. "Alright! Name and age everyone! _Even if we already know._" She said eying Misaki. "Hmm and let's see…your favorite color!" The room fell silent for a few minutes until Hotaru spoke up.

"Hotaru Imai. 17 years old. Purple." Her eyes remained stoic as the next person went. "Misaki Harada. 34. Sky blue or Rose pink." She eyed everyone in the room. It's true she was already in her 30's yet she still looked beautiful and young. "Miyuki Imai. 35 years old. Jade green." Her calming aura relaxed the room and made everyone smile - except Natsume and Hotaru, who remained stoic with hard expressions. "Tsubasa Andou. 34 years old. Navy blue or plain blue." A goofy smile on his face while he said that. Like Misaki, he looked way younger than 34, but facts were facts. "Mikan Sakura. 17 years old! And my favorite color would be mandarin orange or a soft pink." Finally the only person left was Natsume and he did not want to do this. Everyone was waiting for him and staring. He sighed heavily. ""Natsume Andou. 17. Black." Plain and simple, the hard aura made everyone go stiff and move on.

Miyuki decided to break the silence and cleared her throat. "So now that we know everyone's names, let's hear the story of what happened. Mikan-chan? Tsubasa-kun? Natsume-kun? Mikan fidgeted with her fingers and thought about the events last night. Tsubasa smiled nervously and Natsume looked away with the same stoic expression. Mikan looked at Tsubasa first and he nodded, telling her that she could tell them. She then hesitantly looked at Natsume who was now looking at her. From the outside she saw that he didn't care whether or not she would say anything but, she felt as if his eyes were signaling her to tell everyone. Mikan couldn't understand it but she ignored it and slightly shook her head. She took a breath and looked everyone in the eye.

"That night I was walking home from shopping as you told me to do, Misaki. I _had_ met Natsume before but that was at the market place. By the time I had gotten everything it was already dark. I felt like something, just something, would happen. And that it wouldn't be good. But I also felt like even though something bad was going to happen, something good would happen too. Though at that time the only thing that would happen would be bad. There were sounds and I started walking faster and faster as the sounds got closer. I was about to run home and suddenly there was a lullaby. I started getting drowsy and couldn't control my legs." The whole room was silent as Mikan continued on. "I started walking into the forest, deeper and deeper, and I was terrified of what was happening. My mind was in a panic telling my legs to stop but they wouldn't listen to me. So they continued moving and I thought to myself that as soon as I could move, I would run. When I came into the clearing and saw that man standing there I was afraid, but relieved to see someone. But soon that faded when he turned into this… this… monster." Mikan started tearing up a bit and Misaki couldn't help but to hug her and comfort her. She had felt guilty for yelling at her when something like that happened. Mikan calmed down and continued to speak.

"I knew I could move again when the monster got close to me, but I couldn't bring myself to run away. I thought that I would seriously die there. That no one would save me. That I would be alone." She looked up to take glances at Tsubasa and Natsume.

'But then Tsubasa and Natsume came right when the monster was about to grab me. I fell to the floor as they fought. It seemed like hours until the fight was finished and I rushed over to them. I didn't - and still don't know how to repay them for saving me. I told them the least I could do was take them to my house so I could mend their injuries. But halfway there, Natsume fell and we saw that he had a huge wound on his stomach. I knew my house was too far away and Natsume's injury was too serious. So I came to the closest house I knew of, which was Miyuki-san's house and treated their wounds. Tsubasa's weren't that serious so I let Miyuki-san handle him. I was the one who mended Natsume's injuries. I got so caught up with this that I had forgotten to tell you I was at Hotaru's. So I'm sorry Misaki, but I had to at least help them for saving me." Mikan stood up and bowed to Misaki, who had a guilty look on her face as she looked at Mikan. She sighed and patted her head slightly. "It's alright. I can understand if that had happened. But." She stood straight as Mikan looked up confused.

"You'll have to do all the chores in the house for 3 weeks to repay for making me worry so much." Misaki teasingly waved a finger at Mikan while Mikan smiled. "Okay!" Everyone in the room smiled along with them and some laughed as well. Mikan was laughing along with them and from the corner of the room, Natsume was quietly watching. He slowly walked out of the room and to the room he slept in, and no one had noticed he left. He laid the on the bed, eyes on the ceiling, and his mind full of thoughts he would never say. '_Why am I still here. I could have gone home and ditched Baldie here_.' He sighed slightly and soon, the bustling sounds outside could no longer reach his ears.

**oOxOo**

A few hours later everyone had fallen asleep after the laughing and talking. The moon was out and a pair of crimson red eyes were outside. Natsume had woken up after everyone had fallen asleep and he stepped out for air. The breeze ran through his hair and it relaxed him. He laid down on the grass and closed his eyes. It was chilly but he felt relaxed there. He was there for a half an hour when there were footsteps coming close to him. He opened his eyes, only to see a pair of big brown eyes staring back at him. The two stood there staring for a few minutes, just looking at each other. Natsume's crimson eyes had always caught Mikan's attention, but now that she got a closer look she saw how handsome he was. The way the shine of the moon reflected on his smooth but messy hair, the way his eyes stared intently at her, searching for something. Even if he could be a huge jerk, she admitted to herself that he was a gorgeous man. Mikan had light from the moon surrounding her head, looking like an angel. He big brown eyes were curious and innocent, unlike the other girls. Her brown hair was shiny and some of it lingered on her face. Natsume was tempted to push it behind her ears, but held back that urge. To him, she looked like an angel bathed in light, she was like a shining star in the black sky. He didn't say it outloud but he thought she was beautiful under the moon.

After a few minutes of staring, Mikan broke the silence as her eyes looked away.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing. You couldn't sleep?"

Natsume sighed inwardly and sat up. "I was enjoying the breeze while I could. I already had a long rest so I came here." Mikan turned back to him, but averted his eyes. "Is that why you weren't there with everyone?" He looked to the sky and everything was silent again. "I didn't think anyone would notice I left. So how come you noticed?" Mikan frowned slightly like she was confused herself but soon that frown was gone. "I was going to check on you but didn't see you so I assumed you were in your room." Natsume laid down on the grass under the tree, listening to the crickets. Mikan looked at him curiously, awkwardly sitting there until she decided to lay down next to him. The grass was fluffy and comfortable, and it was dark so many stars could be seen in the sky.

"You know, I've always wondered about how stars can shine that bright. They can shine and shine high up in the sky, but you can't reach them even if you try." Natsume curiously turned to her as she was staring at the sky, her eyes still full of wonder. A small breeze hit their bodies, making Mikan shiver a bit.

Natsume looked up at the sky just like her.

"Maybe stars weren't meant to be reached."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**I changed the name… again. It was Mysteries of You &amp; I but now it's not. **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU. Procrastination is a bad thing kids. Don't make it a habit ot you'll procrastinate yourself all the way to 2025. And you'll be writing at 1 in the morning when you have school and a test tomorrow. **

**WELL, ANYWAY**

**I'm sorry this was pretty short ;-; **

**Just so you know, Natsume's last name is Andou for now because he does not know he is a Hyuuga. Mikan is a Yukihara, Misaki just told her that it was Sakura. That's the explanation. cx In shor, they do not know they are of royal blood yet so their last names are different. **

**OH AND I CHANGED MY PEN NAME. I was Spirit of Autumn, but now I'm kaneki-senpai.**

**xD sorry I'm really obsessed with Tokyo Ghoul right now. **

**Till next time, ;)**

**kaneki-senpai**


	8. Chapter 8

**See end for A/N**

_"Last night I matched each star with a reason for loving you. _

_I was doing great until I ran out of stars."_

_Previously: _

"_You know, I've always wondered about how stars can shine that bright. They can shine and shine high up in the sky, but you can't reach them even if you try." Natsume curiously turned to her as she was staring at the sky, her eyes still full of wonder. A small breeze hit their bodies, making Mikan shiver a bit. _

_Natsume looked up at the sky just like her._

"_Maybe stars weren't meant to be reached."_

Chapter 8:

Natsume's comment made Mikan sit up and turn her head to him. Her eyes were full of curiosity and confusion. She just sat there, processing what he just said and staring at his figure. Natsume noticed this and soon got annoyed at her staring, so he glanced at her with a frown on his face. "What?" His tone snapped her back to reality and she shook her head.

"I guess you really can say some nice things once in awhile." She immediately regretted her words that she said without thinking and covered her mouth with her hands. Though that didn't help because Natsume sat up and narrowed his eyes at her. Mikan closed her eyes shut, waiting to see if he would do anything. He lifted his right hand and brought it to her forehead, flicking it lightly before retreating his hand back to the soft grass. She opened her eyes, putting her hands to her forehead. Her eyes slowly went to Natsume, her mouth opened to say something but no words came out. He stood up and started to walk away, but after a few steps, he turned his head back to face her.

"Idiot."

And he turned away, walking to the house again. Mikan sat there for a few more minutes before she took one last look at the sky, stood up, and walked back to the house. It was still dark outside and everyone was asleep. She went to the living room and sat there, thinking about what Natsume had said. Soon, she fell asleep on the soft couch just before the crack of dawn. By the time the sun was up and it was early morning, Hotaru had already woken up. She walked into the living room to find Mikan sleeping on the couch and sighed. She covered her with a blanket and sat down on another couch that was at the opposite side of of the room. Soon after Hotaru had woken up, her mother and Misaki followed, and Tsubasa. Natsume woke up just after Tsubasa had, and though they were offered breakfast, they had insisted it was fine. They were saying their goodbyes when Mikan woke up. She lazily sat up and looked around.

"Morning." Her voice was groggy, and her eyes were still fighting to stay open.

Misaki was the first to respond. "Morning sleepy head! It's about time you got up." Sarcasm hinted her voice but she chose to ignore it. Mikan stood up and Misaki ushered her over to where everyone else was. "Now that Mikan is finally awake, I think it's time we also went home." Miyuki had just finished saying goodbye when Misaki came in with Mikan. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast? It alright really." She smiled warmly at them and Misaki couldn't help but be tempted. "I would really love to stay, but this one has chores to do." She pointed her finger to Mikan as the said girl groaned, knowing her punishment was near. Miyuki laughed softly and she nodded at them. "Alright then. But you can always come by if you need anything okay?" Both girls nodded and more goodbyes were said. Hotaru made sure to hit Mikan on the head before she left so she could stay awake, and sure enough it helped. On the road back home, they couldn't help but notice that Tsubasa and Natsume take the same road. Misaki asked about this, and Tsubasa had said that they were probably neighbors. This sparked an argument between them and kept them busy, but Mikan and Natsume were a completely different story. There was not a single exchange of words between them.

The silence between the two of them was almost deafening. Mikan was about to open her mouth to say something- anything to break the silence- when, surprisingly, Natsume spoke up first.

"They look like a stupid old married couple. Fighting like that." Mikan blinked at him and turned her focus towards Misaki and Tsubasa. They were still bickering, except this time it was for something really dumb. Mikan giggled. Natsume was right, they really did look like an old couple like that. "Yea, you're right." She smiled a little and said, "It's the first time I've seen her look that happy though. I guess it's a good thing?" Natsume raised an eyebrow thinking about how this was also true for Tsubasa. He's seen him talk and flirt with other girls, but he's never seen him having so much fun. Not even with him. "Hm."

Once again silence took them over, however it wasn't as awkward as before. It was more of a comfortable silence. Mikans mind once again wandered to what Natsume had said the night before. 'Maybe stars weren't meant to be reached.' Mikan furrowed her brows. She didn't quite understand what Natsume meant by that. Did he have some kind of experience that made him say that? Natsume had noticed her furrowed brows and lightly chuckled.

"You look ugly with your brows furrowed like that. Stop it."

Mikan pouted slightly. "Shut up. I'm just thinking about what you said last night…" Natsume turns to look at her and notices that she is frowning again. "You know maybe you should stop thinking then." He smirked. He didn't know why but he enjoyed teasing the brunette. Mikan turned her head and stuck her tongue out, slapping his arm lightly. "Very funny Natsume." They didn't notice that Misaki and Tsubasa had been looking and talking about them as their exchange happened.

"You know Natsume hardly smiles or laughs like that. It's weird seeing him like that." Tsubasa says. Misaki laughs lightly at this and says, "Well maybe you should get used to it. You might see more of it." He raises a brow at this and questions her.

"What do you mean?" Misaki smiles slightly.

"You'll find out."

He scrunches his face up. "You're weird, you know that?"

"Oh shut up."

After a few more minutes of walking, Tsubasa announces that they are almost at his destination. Mikan looks at Tsubasa and comments that they don't live that far from here either. Tsubasa teases that he was right, saying that they were neighbors. As they reached Tsubasa's house, they bid their 'See you later's' and once again Misaki and Tsubasa began to bicker over nothing. Mikan smiled at their exchange. She looked over to Natsume who was also looking at their exchange. "You know we really don't live far from here. I feel like Tsubasa-san is right when he says we're neighbors." Natsume looks at her and chuckles.

"Then I'll guess I'll be seeing you around more often, Polka." He smirks and starts walking away, calling to Tsubasa that he's gonna get locked out of the house if he doesn't move his butt from where he is. He runs to Natsume screaming something along the lines of 'See ya!' and 'He isn't joking, seriously.' Mikan was left pondering about what Natsume said to her.

"Polka…?" She whispers to herself. "Wha-"

And then it hits her. What Natsume was referring too."

Mikan turns towards the direction Natsume started walking towards and yelled so loudly,

"NATSUME YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

**So this is a short chapter to make up not updating an actual chapter for how long? lmao So I'm not sure if I still have the feel of the characters right and please correct me if Natsume had already called her Polka in the chapters before lol I kinda forgot oops. Mmm so yea I feel like my style is still the same? Is it? I've been reading so many fanfics lately (not on here) so I got inspired by their writing I guess? I still have the story in my head even though it's been like 2 years since I've written a chapter for this story (orz) How did it turn out? Also I'm kinda rushing this and making it faster paced than I originally planned so sorry if it seems too fast orz **

**Yea I think that's it. Follow me on instagram or twitter if you want -don't follow if you don't wanna see BTS in your feed :-))- Instagram: foryoujikook Twitter: mysunshinejm **

**Really random but if you're going to KCON LA (again not anime related orz) Tell me if you wanna meet up :)) My friend and I might go together but ya know the more the merrier I guess. I'm gonna try to get rlly good tickets because I really want to see my babies, BTS. ALSO IF YOU ARE GOING TO KCON AND YOU ARE WILLING TO TRADE IF YOU GET BTS HIGH TOUCH PLEASE TELL ME BC IF I GET ANOTHER GROUP I'M WILLING TO TRADE (i.e GFriend -even though I like them rip-, TWICE, CNBlue, BlockB) PLEASE THANKS Ok this is starting to be a really long note sorry byebye~**


	9. AN UPDATE PLS READ

Hello guys :D so I decided to cross post this on AO3! If you don't know what that is well it's like this but I guess better for me? I like it a lot more and I'm ALWAYS on it. so heres the link for this fic:

archive of our own dot org /works/7251979/chapters/16465648

kudos and comments are welcome but really its your choice, not like a lot of you even comment here anyways BUT its ok alright I'll delete this when I get chapter 9 up? mmm no I'll keep this up for people who are new to this fic can see this alright adios~

Update: seems its not posting the full link but just be sure to have no spaces and change the dot to a '.' and I'm sure it'll work.

You can always message me on twitter, Instagram and KKT for the link as well

Twitter: sweetestpjimin

Instagram: cutelikemochi

KKT ID: btsbangtantrash


End file.
